


a stone's throw away from home

by spideywhiteys



Series: 365 Days of Naruto AUs [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Survival, aside from the fact that they all turned to stone for thousands of years lmao, dr. stone au, fuu is a ray of sunshine, kankuro is kinda sad and very lonely, yeaaaaas, you don't need to know anything about dr. stone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideywhiteys/pseuds/spideywhiteys
Summary: In a world of stone, Kankuro searches for a home that no longer exists and finds someone else instead.
Relationships: Kankurou & Fuu
Series: 365 Days of Naruto AUs [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086938
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	a stone's throw away from home

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 12: Dr. Stone AU / Kankuro + Fuu

The first crack is like a breath of fresh air after sitting in a musty attic for hours. Except it hasn’t been hours, it’s been millenia, though his memory can’t fully comprehend it. Just the passing of day to night to day to night to day — over and over, more times than he can count. He hadn’t felt the weather, the heat of summer, the chill of winter; he hadn’t felt mud against his flesh, water over his form, fire licking at his bones. But he knows it’s been years. Even if he felt nothing, he was alive.

After that first crack, it sets off a chain reaction. Stone chips and crumbles, flaking off his body to settle at his feet. 

He inhales sharply and tumbles to his knees. Under his hands, he feels grass. Soft, ridiculously green grass that tickles his palms and smells like wilderness. The earth is warm and the sun is warm, peeking over the horizon to spill into morning. 

Kankuro pushes himself up to his feet, naked as the day he was born. He has a headache. It feels like his brain is trying to reconstruct itself, heavy and broken under the strain of thousands of years of half-baked memories. The world is different now. New mountain ranges, new forests — he stands alone in a field, statues around him like corpses. Maybe they are. Maybe he was just lucky. 

He can’t see his brother or sister. But if he survived this, then so did they. Because he’ll never admit it out loud, but they’re stronger than him. They were beside him when the light hit, when their limbs had locked up and stone slipped over their flesh and mouths and eyes. Silencing them as nature reclaimed the world. 

Kankuro walks because he can do nothing else. Years of change, of earthquakes and floods, had pushed his family apart. All he can do is move and search and hope. Kankuro will go to every corner of the planet to find them, no matter how long it takes.

* * *

Kankuro’s hobby is woodworking. He’s spent hours squirreled away in his room making dolls and puppets and little trinkets to give to friends or show off as art pieces. His works were his pride and joy, and now there’s nothing. There’s no tools for him to use, no completed projects to admire. Only the memory of them, because by now they’ve definitely all withered and crumbled to dust. Atomized. It leaves a hollow hole in his chest, carves him out the way he used to carve out his creations.

He loves his work, his passion, his hobby. Even now, despite having no way to do so, his fingers ache to work on something. Anything. He wants to indulge in his craft. As a way to pass time. As a way to have fun. As a way to regain some sense of normality. Anything, really.

He can’t help but think he’d give it up for good if it meant he could find his family, whole and alive, flesh instead of stone.

It’s three months in and Kankuro is somehow, miraculously, alive. He’s not the dumbest kid on the block but this kind of survival, and the knowledge needed for it, had never crossed his mind — so it really is something of a miracle. Hungry nights, cold nights, nights where he stared up at the sky wondering  _ why me,  _ because everywhere he looked and everywhere he turned there were hundreds of people trapped in stone.  _ Thousands  _ across the forests and fields he wandered. What could be so special about him? What could it have been that allowed Kankuro, middle child extraordinaire, to free himself from stone shackles and breath in air that had been untouched by humans for millennia? 

He has no answers. Only determination and the basic human instinct to  _ survive.  _

* * *

“HEYYY!”

It’s a joyous scream. One that doesn’t vibrate from his own chest, doesn’t leave from his own parted lips.

Kankuro turns, the intricately carved bowl tumbling from his fingertips to sink into the snow. His hair is longer now, tickling his neck and the top of his shoulders. It flares up wildly, only tamed by the heavy winter cap on his head. Deerskin. Ugly, but it serves its purpose. He’s getting better at sewing, and his craftiness certainly gave him a leg up.

Winter is upon the stone world, dusting the land in sheer white and freezing everything in sight. Including him. His home is a tree house, built three times over before he got the hang of it. Insulated by moss and plant stalks and furs. It’s all he has.

“HEYYYY!” The call comes again, and this time he sees her.

Mint green hair, brown skin, her wide eyes a shade of pumpkin and gleaming with excitement. She’s completely and utterly nude in the dead of winter, somehow smiling widely even as she wanders over with her arms clenched around her. Her frame is wracked with shivers, and Kankuro can see that her feet, hands and face are red with near frostbite.

“Oh my god.” He says. Then the fact that a  _ girl _ is  _ naked _ in front of him registers. “Stop! Stop! Wait there!” 

He scurries up to his tree house, frantically searching through the pile of furs spread out all over for the extra clothes he’d made. There’s no extra winter coat just yet, but he grabs a long tunic, boots that’ll be too big for her feet, and a huge fur that’ll serve as a cloak. Kankuro almost slips on his way back down the bamboo ladder, trying to reorganize his thoughts. When his feet hit the snowy ground, he wanders back over. He keeps his eyes down and holds out the clothes. 

“Here.” He mutters. “You can put these on.”

“T-T-Thanks!” The girl says, chipper even as her teeth chatter. “I thought I was gonna die, haha! I woke up completely alone and it was totally wild, because I’m not originally from a place where it snows a lot, so it’s super cool to see it in person! Especially this much. Even if it’s suuuuper cold. And I really did almost die. Honestly. I stopped being able to feel my toes like an hour ago!”

“An hour ago?” He exclaims. When he risks a glance up, he sees that she’s dressed, pulling the thick fur around her shoulders and huddling in. “Uh, you should warm up in the hut. There’s a fireplace.”

He made it himself. Hauling buckets of clay and stones up that ladder over and over to do so. He’s lucky he woke up in the summer and had the time to worry about the approaching seasons. If he’d been like her…

“Really? Can I? Thanks! Hey, what’s your name? We should be friends!” Her stomach rumbles. “You got any food?”

Her name is Fuu and she’s not his sister or his brother, but she’s alive. The first live person he’s seen in six months. He’d think he was crazy due to the social isolation, but there’s no way he’s desperate enough to make up someone with  _ her _ personality.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow / Support me on [Tumblr](https://spideyfoof.tumblr.com/) and let me know if you'd like to see more of this AU!


End file.
